


Into the Abyss

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Mentions of Suicide, Other, dark themes, possible suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: Sal had a difficult choice to make, save his friends and family by ending their lives, or letting their souls rot inside them until nothing good is left. Are these really his only options?





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the text from the first part is taken from the game itself. I used it to set the mood, for the rest of this part, and I do not own it. Thank you for listening and enjoy.

Sal held his arms in front of his face, instinctively shielding his eyes from the light. This was the end of the journey he could feel it in his gut, and it scared him. This new place he was in had a peaceful atmosphere, but something about it left him with an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

A little boy stood before him…Terrence Addison, he didn’t know how he knew that, but he was sure of it.

The little boy smiled at him, “I’ve been waiting for you, Sal.” Terrence said, his voice soft and sweet, “I knew you’d be the one, I knew from the moment I saw you.” His tone was joyful, but Sal could sense a dark undertone to his words.

“Terrence?” Sal asked, the words slipping from his mouth before he could stop himself. “My apologies good sir, I haven’t been myself.” A sad look passed over Terrance’s face before he continued, “and I’ve caused so much pain.”

Sal glanced around the bright room anxiously, before answering, “Is it over now?” He asked, a foreboding feeling filling his chest.

Terrence sighed, “Almost.” He told Sal still smiling,” I’m afraid there’s one more task remaining, and it is a hideous one.” Sal hesitated the bad feeling swelling filling his chest, but he pushed forward, “Whatever it is, I will do it.” He answered, “Whatever it takes to end this.”

The little boy paused for a moment, “You must kill all those who have been tainted by the Dark.” He answered finally and Sal’s world shattered.

It felt like all the air had been squeezed forcefully from his chest, “But… that’s everyone in the building…” Sal answered breathlessly, “Those are my friends and family.” His disbelief turned to anger, “We’ve cleared the darkness from their souls, we’ve already saved them!”

Terrence sighed, “I’m afraid it’s too late for them Sal.” He answered, very matter of factly, “Their souls are destroyed beyond repair if left unchecked the shadows will seep into the cracks, and many more lives will be extinguished.” He shook his head sadly, “My heart weighs heavy in sorrow for you, I know you will lose everything.”

Tears welled up in Sal’s eyes, “I don’t think I can.” He said his voice cracking, “Please don’t make me do this, Terrence.”

“It is your choice to make.” Terrence said with a sad smile, “I know that it’s an extraordinary burden to bear, but I also know you will do the right thing.”

A knife appeared before Sal and Terrence and Jim Johnson’s voice rang clearly through his head,” Addison is right Sal, this must be done. I’m so sorry, I wish there were another way.”

Sal chewed on his lip hesitating before he reached for the knife when someone cleared their throat. He turned to find a girl standing there against the bright white.

“Excuse me.” She said, her voice strong and confident, “I hope that I’m not interrupting.” She smiled, and Terrence frowned clearly caught off guard by her presence. “This place is only meant for Sal.” He glowered displeased.

“Well, that’s awfully rude since I came all this way.” She frowned, not looking way starting him down with no fear, “Is this really how the story ends, with everyone dying at the hands of our valiant hero?”

“Don’t listen to her Sal.” Jim Johnson’s voice boomed, “She is nothing, but an illusion sent by the darkness to trick you.”

“Hush you!” She snapped, glaring at the supernatural being, “I won't have you interfering, Sal’s a big boy he can make his own decisions on who to trust.”

Sal looked over the girl confused and uncertain, he’d met a lot of deceiving people, but something was different more grounded about this girl, “What do you want?” He asked, trusting what his gut was telling him.

She hummed tapping her chin, “It’s not really about what I want.” She answered, “It’s more about what you want.” He furrowed his brow unsatisfied with this cryptic answer, “Who are you another deception?”

The girl shook her head, “Not quite.” She said, smiling innocently, “More like another choice…” Terrence snarled cutting her off, “There is no other choice, Sal knows what he must to do.”

“Please Sal.” She said rolling her eyes, “You don’t really believe that thing, I mean ten seconds ago it wanted to kill you, how do you know they’re not deceiving you?

Sal felt his stomach clench uncomfortably, as much as he wanted to believe there was another way, he felt like it was too good to be true, “How do I know you aren’t trying to do the same?”

“That’s a good question.” She answered, “Guess it’s just a leap of faith.”

He wasn’t sure who to trust, Sal felt like he’d already messed up everything, how much worst could things really get, “Alright.” He said, “What do we do?”

There was a shrill shriek behind him as he turned, Terrence's form twisting and contorting back into the beast from before. The girl grabbed his hand, looking him in the eyes, “We run.” She said, dragging Sal after her, away from the beast chasing them.

Sal ran as fast as his legs would carry him, until the two of them reached the edge of this world, a dark pit ready to swallow them whole, “We have to jump!” She yelled, and Sal looked at her like she was crazy.

“Don’t look at me like that.” She told him, “You already made your choice Sal, it’s time to take the plunge.”

Sal took a deep breath nodding looking back to the ink black abyss one more time, before leaping in with her, darkness surrounding them as they fell.


	2. A New Friend

Sal jolted awake his eyes darting around as he took in his surroundings, realizing he was in a car. “Whoa kiddo.” His dad said, “That must have been some dream.”

“D..dad.” Sal stuttered out confused, not remembering getting into the car or falling asleep,” Where are we going?” He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Sal’s dad’s brow furrowed as he glanced at his son, taking one hand off the wheel to feel for what Sal assumed was a fever, “Are you getting sick kiddo you seem pretty out of it?” He asked, pulling up to the Addison apartment complex.

The building was gray and daunting as it usually was, “No I feel fine.” He said, pushing his dad’s hand away confused. “Good.” Henry said getting out of the car, “Now come help me unpack, we have a lot of things to bring in.” He called back to his son. Sal didn’t believe what he was hearing,” Un..pack.” He said, looking in the back of his car, to find boxes of things.

“Yeah, that’s what you do when you move into a new place son.” He grunted, hefting a heavy box out of the back of the car, “You sure you're fine?” He asked, worried.  
Sal felt even more confused until he caught a glimpse of his reflecting in the car mirrors, a pigtailed younger version of himself staring back at him with equal disbelief, “Uh yeah I think so.” He said, getting out the car.

Maybe all of that really was some weird dream.

~

Sal ran his fingers through his hair, a month had already past and he more confused now than ever. Everything he saw in his dream was happening, and it was freaking him out. 

He felt like he was going crazy. He didn’t want to bring it up to Larry or his dad, they were already worried that the stress of the move was getting to him, he didn’t want to add going insane to the mix of things. There was no one to talk to so Sal took a deep breath pushing down the intense feelings of déjà vu that he was getting.

That is until a moving van showed up outside the Addison apartments, a shocking sight since he’d expected no one would move in after what happened to Mrs. Sanderson. 

But what happened next shocked him even more, as a familiar face stepped out of the moving van making his jaw drop, “Larry I gotta go I’ll see you later. He said, getting up and leaving in a hurry before his friend could ask any questions.

~  
Sally tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for the elevator to reach the bottom floor. When it opened there, she was the girl from his dream. She stared back at him with her green eyes, smiling, “Don’t I know you?” She asked teasingly her parents entering the elevator. 

The taller woman that was supposedly her mother smiled at him,” Oh I’m sorry were you getting off.” She put a hand over her heart when she saw his masked face, “Oh my gosh.” Sal closed his eyes bracing himself for the ridicule.

“Sal Fisher is that you.” She said, “It’s me, Emily Cook.” He opened his eyes looking up at the woman, “You probably don’t remember me, I’m Melany’s mom you two were friends in kindergarten.” Mrs. Cook turned to look at her husband,” Richard get over here it’s Sal, Melany little friend.”

“Mom, you embarrassing me.” Melany said, pretending to sound irritated but she was looking directly at Sal as if to say, just roll with it I explain later. Mr. Cook got into the elevator, “Well it really is little Sal.” He said scratching his head, “I guess it really is a small world, we didn’t know you lived in the Addison apartments.” He said staring at Sal.

It took the blue hair boy a minute to realize that he was waiting for an answer,” Oh uh yes sir.” He stammered, “My dad and I moved in last month.”  
“So you were here when it was being investigated.” Mrs.Cook frowned sighing,” A real tragedy, that poor woman, knocked down the price of rent a lot though.” She scoffed lightly, “Now Melany where is your brother.”

“I’m right here.” A little boy no older than eight peeked out from behind his father’s legs with a small wave. 

Sal couldn’t believe these people they acted so normal for people he was very sure he’d never met in his entire life, but he said nothing not wanting to draw unwanted attention. But he’d be damned if wasn’t going to get an explanation from the mysterious girl.

~

When they reached the fourth floor everyone piled out of the elevator,” Mom can I go hang out with Sal.” Melany asked sweetly.

Mrs.Cook sighed putting the finger on her chin, “Weeeelll there is a lot to unpack.” Her daughter looked at her pleadingly, and the woman sighed, “Alright I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” She said, letting her daughter go, disappearing into their apartment.

Sal pulled her into his apartment dragging her into his room shutting the door behind him, “What are you, some sort of demon?” He questioned her.  
“Nope.” She answered and Sal’s brow furrowed, “Supernatural being here to wreak havoc on our world?” He asked.

“No.” Melany answered, with little interest. Sal rubbed his face with an exasperated groan, “Then what are you because I know that whatever this is it’s not normal.”

“My name is Melany Cook.” She said smiling, sticking out her hand for him to shake it, “ I’m a friend, and you and I are more alike then you think.” He was a bit wary at first, but he took her hand shaking it, “That wasn’t a dream was it?” Sal asked solemnly.

The girl frowned looking down at the ground, “No that was a reality.” Melany told him sadly, “But that’s why I’m here so we can change that reality.” She said with a sly grin. Sal’s eyes narrowed, “Change reality.” He asked,” You can’t change reality.”

Melany sat on Sal’s bed with a little bounce, “Why not?” She said, “Is there some rule against it?” She asked him. He pursed his lips trying to think of an answer to her question, and when he couldn’t come up with one, she continued, “Nothing is set in stone my dear Sal.” Melany said looking him in the eyes, “Not even fate.”

He sighed exasperated, “Okay so how do we change fate?” Sal asked, not entirely convinced by what she was telling him but it beat his other options.

Melany grinned,” You and I already have all the answers.” She said, getting up pacing making a circle around him, “Now all we need to do is make the right choices, do better this time around.” She stood behind him whispering in his ear, “We win the game.” 

Sal jumped, “Jeez, don’t do that!” He exclaimed rubbing his ear uncomfortably. Melany cackled, “Jumpy aren’t we.” She held out his hand, “Do we have an agreement, can you trust me?”

Chewing his lip, Sal looked the mysterious girl over uncertainly weighing his options, this girl had pulled him out of the fire. He nodded taking her hand shaking it, “I trust you.” He said, really hoping that he was making the right decision. 


End file.
